The Fry Cook Games
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: There's a lot going on in the Fry Cook Games. Alvin competes with Theodore when they argue about whether or not it's easy to be a fry cook. All characters are owned by their original creators and not by me. The storylines however are my original creations. Please support the official ones.
1. Opening Of The Fry Cook Games

It was the middle of the day in the WALL-E World stadium and there was a big event planning. Sonic the Hedgehog was carrying a stick. "I declare the Fry Cook Games open!" he shouted as he lit the flames.

"Welcome to the Fry Cook Games," said the announcer. "Today, we have a lot of events here, but we also have a lot of news. First of all, Fox McCloud, of the Krusty Krab, was able to lift two pickle barrels at once. But Sweetie, from the Chum Bucket, wasn't amused at all." Fox lifted two pickle barrels at once and one robot took it away, causing Fox to fall over. At the stands, Sweetie sprayed him.

"Or," continued the announcer. "When Sweetie was able to perform the perfect ring routine with a twisted ankle." Sweetie spun on rings on her good legs and grunted in pain. But, at the stands Fox blew Sweetie off the stands, not even close to amused.

"But today," said the announcer. "There is a NEW competitor, who believes this is the most exciting day of his young life..." A siluette of a certain young chipmunk wearing exercise clothes came out of the shadows to make a big entrance...


	2. The Games Begin

"This is perhaps the greatest day in my young life, Fox," said Alvin, doing jumping jacks. "I can't wait to participate in the Fry Cook Games, and bring home the glory for the Krusty Krab."

"Not to mention, it'll bring new costumers," said Fox, grinning. But he gave Alvin a stern look. "So don't lose!" he said, walking. "Aye-aye, Fox," said Alvin, saluting him as he left. Alvin then started doing push-ups. "Krusty Krab, Krusty Krab," Alvin chanted, grunting between each push. Just then, Brittany walked up. "Hi, Alvin," she greeted him. "Hi, Brittany," replied Alvin between each grunt. Brittany bent over and gave him a skeptical look. "Are you trying to move the ground?" she asked. "You'll never move it like that. You've got to get underneath it!" She dug underground and popped up under Alvin, causing him to fall over. "C'mon, Brit," said Alvin, annoyed. "I'm trying to train for the games."

"Games? Can I play?" asked Brittany excitedly, as Alvin started jumping rope. "Nope, sorry Brit," he said. "You have to be a fry cook."

"Be a fry cook? I can do that!" said Brittany. Alvin stopped skipping. "What do you mean?" he asked skeptically. "I mean, you just have to flip patties and put other ingredients together, right?" said Brittany. "Hey! Flipping isn't as easy as it looks!" said Alvin. Brittany clicked her tongue, then kissed over a rock, flipping it over with a hiss. "Why don't you just go home, Brit?" said Alvin. "You can play Perfume Games?"

"Excuse me!" scoffed Brittany. "I'm going to be a fry cook and it'll be easy!" And with that, she marched off. "Fine!" said Alvin. Then, he started doing push-up a little faster, chanting and grunting as he did so.


	3. Arguing

While Alvin was busy doing pushups, Fox sniffed the air. "I smell Sweetie!" He said. On the other side of the stadium, Sweetie sniffed the air too. "Oh yeah?" She shouted. "Well, I smell..." she took a sniff too. "PU! He's right." Fox and Sweetie started marching towards each other, each playing an instrument, Fox, a piano, and Sweetie, a tuba. "I love messing things up," Sweetie said, blowing a note. Soon Fox and Sweetie met. Fox knelt to Sweetie's level to make it easier to talk to her. "Are you ready to do or die, Fox?" Asked Sweetie. "Always ready, Sweetie," replied Fox. "Always ready."

"Good," said Sweetie. "Because it's time to kick your tail!"

"That's what you think," said Fox. "But got myself a champion." He gestured to Alvin. "Alvin! Show her." Alvin did a few karate kicks and giggled. "Look at him, in his pride," said Fox. "You don't stand a chance."

"That's where you're wrong, Fox," said Sweetie. "For I too have a champion." She pulled a microphone down to address the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman, please turn your attention to the Steel Man!" She shouted. The crowd turned to the entrance to the stadium where ten-inch figure, wearing a suit of armour, walked in. "Who are you?" Asked Alvin, approaching the figure. The figure's response was a "talk to the hand" signal. "Oh, so you want a challenge, do you?" Asked Alvin, angrily. The figure drew its finger across its neck as if to say "You're going down." Alvin walked over to Fox. "Who is that?" He asked. "I don't know," said Fox. "But he's defenetely up to something."

Meanwhile, Sweetie was talking to her mystery champion. "Get mean!" She told him. The figure did a game face pose. "Get angry!" Shouted Fox to Alvin. "I'm angry!" Yelled Alvin. "Now get out there and win that medal!" They both shouted to their champions at the same time. Alvin and the mystery figure both growled at each other, but Alvin heard a familiar girl's voice coming from the figure in the suit of armour.

"Brittany?"


	4. The First Event

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" demanded Alvin. "You're not a fry cook."

"Oh, yes I am," said Brittany, ripping off her suit of armour. Underneath was a white t-shirt and a pink skirt. The t-shirt said "Fry Cook," on it. "Check it out. Sweetie hired me to be a fry cook. Isn't that great?"

"No, it is not," said Alvin. "Because I'm going to win!"

"Oh, it's on!" shouted Brittany. They both growled at each other.

The first event was the pole vault. "Win this one for the Krusty Krab," Fox told Alvin. "For the Krusty Krab!" shouted Alvin as he leaped over the pole. He made a perfect landing. Then, it was Brittany's turn. "Win this one because I told you to," said Sweetie to Brittany. "Because you told me to!" shouted Brittany as she leaped over the high pole. She made a perfect landing too.


	5. The Next Event

The next event was the high dive into a pool of chocolate. Alvin was wearing a red swim shirt and his air helmet. And Brittany was wearing a flower bikini and her usual air helmet with a pink flower on it. "Allow me to show you how it's done," said Alvin to a bemused Brittany. As he climbed the ladder, Brittany scoffed and rolled her eyes. At the top, Alvin took off his air helmet and put on a red helmet with two popsicle sticks on top. With a deep breath, he dove into the pool and then onto a mat of almonds which stuck to him because of the chocolate. "Top that," said Alvin as Brittany licked almonds and chocolate off his tail. "How dare you?" scolded Sweetie as she bounded up to Brittany. "You're not supposed to fall for his tasty trick? He may look tasty, but he's trying to beat you." Brittany responded with an angry grunt. "He thinks he's better than you!" said Sweetie. Brittany grunted again. "Now get up there and show him how it's really done." With a mighty roar, Brittany climbed up to the top of the ladder and switched clothes. Now, she wore a one-sleeved light brown dress. Brittany dove into the pool of chocolate, then marched up to Alvin with her head covered in chocolate. "Take that," she said. "It's not over yet," said Alvin. "No, it isn't," said Brittany. The games weren't over yet. Alvin and Brittany competed in three more games which were hurtling, grease skating and long ketchup jump. Then, there was one event left...


	6. The Last Event

It wasn't over yet. The last event was Bun Wrestling. Now, it was time to see who would take home the gold: Alvin and Fox or Brittany and Sweetie. When the bell sounded, Alvin ripped off his robe and wore red swim trunks. Brittany did the same and wore a pink bathing suit. They ran at each other and wrestled and hit each other with all their might. They also bit each other so hard, they ended up ripping each other's swim gear off with all that biting. "You're naked!" shouted Alvin. "So are you!" exclaimed Brittany. They covered themselves by putting the pieces of ripped fabric together to make makeshift clothes and hugged each other. "You do care!" they shouted before crying. The crying only lasted for a few minutes though. "Let's promise never to fight again, Brit," said Alvin. "Yeah, Alvin. Let's go home," agreed Brittany. Together, they held hands and walked away whistling while the crowd booed after them. "Hey, where are you going?" demanded Fox. "Get back here and keep wrestling!" shouted Sweetie. Their protests fell on deaf ears however as Alvin and Brittany walked into the sunset. "After we get changed, do you want to hang out?" asked Alvin. "Sure," replied Brittany. And so, they changed into their air suits and helmet and went out for pizza.

The End.


End file.
